Percy's Proposal
by TheInspiredReader
Summary: Series of Percabeth one-shots. (Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books or characters.)
1. Percy's Question

**A/N: So this is just a quick one-shot of Percy and Annabeth.**

Annabeth was hungry. Like, really hungry. She had been working as a counselor at Camp Half-Blood since six in the morning, and it was tiring trying to keep kids from getting crushed or trampled or maimed or burned or hurt at camp. I mean seriously, do you know how hard it is to keep a pack of heavily armed teenagers from shredding themselves to ribbons?

So naturally she had walked to the lunch pavilion, where about fifteen campers were milling about. She sat down at the Athena table, and noticed Percy was fiddling around with some fruits that were in a glass bowl on one of the tables.

"Hey," she said. "Percy, can you toss me a fruit?"

"Sure." He responded, "which one?"

"Any kind," Annabeth said, too hungry to properly care.

So Percy picked up a bright red apple, shined it on his shirt, and chucked it at Annabeth. She caught the apple but gaped at Percy.

"Um," she said, flustered, "Percy, in Ancient Greece it was considered a marriage proposal if you tossed an apple at a girl."

"Oh, I know," Percy said with a smile. "Read the other side."

Annabeth turned the apple around, and carved into it was a message:

Wise Girl, will you marry me?

XOXO, Seaweed Brain

Annabeth gasped. "Perseus Jackson, did you just propose to me?"

"Yes. Yes I did, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, I say yes."

"Seriously?" Percy said, obviously relieved. "Oh, thank the gods. I was so nervous."

"Well, Percy, you don't have to worry anymore. I love you." Annabeth said, walking up to Percy.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

"Love you more, Seaweed Brain."

 **Hope you liked it, even though it was short!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	2. Author's Note

**So this isn't a real chapter, just a quick question: does anybody want me to expand this into either a multi-chapter story or a collection of Percabeth one-shots?**

 **Please leave a review to let me know!**

 **~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	3. Wedding Vows (Percabeth Wedding Part 1)

**A/N: So a bunch of people wanted me to expand this into a series of one-shots, so that's what I'm going to do. So, as a follow-up to Percabeth's engagement, here's their wedding vows!**

Annabeth had been planning her wedding vows ever since the day Percy had proposed with an apple. But now, when she was standing right across from Percy, about to become Annabeth Chase-Jackson, she decided that she wasn't going to recite her prepared vows.

"Percy, I remember the first time that I met you. We were twelve, you had just defeated the Minotaur, and the one thing I noticed about you was that you drool.

"When we went on our first quest together, I knew that we would be friends no matter what. I was so glad to be out of camp, and I loved being friends with you.

"And then, right after you turned sixteen, our underwater kiss was straight out of a Disney movie.

"So all in all, we've been through a lot together. We held up the sky together, we literally were thrown into _hell_ and survived. I'm always going to love you, Seaweed Brain, and no matter what happens, I've got your back. Also, you can't complain about how many _Property Brothers_ episodes I watch. Love you, Seaweed Brain."

The guests laughed at the last part, and clapped right as Percy began his vows.

"Well, Wise Girl, I'm going to say one thing: I love you, and you're my best friend. And I always will love you.

"When we were twelve, I think right after our Tunnel of Love: Doom Edition ride, I had a crush on you. Maybe it was your general know-it-all attitude, or that you saved us from becoming publicly humiliated on Mount Olympus. Anyways, when we finally were a couple, it was a dream come true.

"Even when we were separated, and I couldn't remember anything else, I always remembered you. You were the one thing that made me want to keep going.

"When we fell into Tartarus together, you helped me get through having to drink fire and fight off Kelli and her pack of demon robo-goat-cheerleaders.

"So, Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you forever. And to not make you watch too many water polo games on TV."

Annabeth smiled. She was marrying the right guy.

 **A/N: So, even though it was kind of short, there's going to be a follow up to this chapter, a sort of part-two, about the antics that went on during the wedding reception! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since it's kind of short, I'll try to update it tomorrow or the day after. Please review!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


End file.
